Thievery
by Master Summoner Sheena
Summary: Martel almost never gets mad. But when she does, it's scary. But what happens when a certain cat helps her teach Mithos a lesson? Minor spoilers.
1. Lloyd

MSS: I hope the summary was good. Anyways, I came up with this idea when my cat, Oreo, tried to steal my homework today. Yes, he actually did that. Just to let you know, Oreo is always taking my stuff and hiding it. Just so you get this fic.

Raine: Master Summoner Sheena does not own Tales of Symphonia; otherwise I would get a lot longer to study the ruins.

MSS: You would?

Raine: You know, I need someone to test my new recipe.

MSS: I mean, yeah, you'd get as long as you wanted to study the ruins.

Raine: I thought so.

MSS: By the way, I decided on Tori as my nickname. That isn't my real name, just to let you know. Also, I do own Oreo. In fact, he's in my lap right now.

Oreo: Puuuurrrrrr.

Raine: Ignore us, just start reading.

Chapter 1: Good Morning Dirk- Hey, Where's the Eternal Sword?

Tori sat down to type her newest fanfic. Seeing her sitting down, her cat contentedly sat in her lap purring. His name is Oreo, named because he's black with a white stripe around his neck. Anyway, she had barely typed the first paragraph when he leaped at the screen.

"Oreo!" exclaimed Tori, "What are you doing?" The cat passed completely through the screen.

Lloyd was frantically digging through his collection of swords. _Please let it be in here, please, it has to be_. That morning, he had woken up only to see the Eternal Sword was missing. He had spent the next five hours looking all over Dirk's house for it. Pausing, he got a sudden idea. _Origin should know where it is. It is his sword_.

Lloyd hurriedly left the house, hoping he could find Sheena quickly so she could summon Origin. _If Mithos or one of the Grand Cardinals finds it first, we're all doomed._

Dirk watched as Lloyd ran out of the house. Not knowing what had happened; he shrugged and went back to the Spiritua Statue he was forging.

Little did Lloyd know a black cat with a white stripe was walking through the forest, carrying a purple sword in his mouth.

Forcystus, for some unknown reason, was taking a walk through the Iselia Forest. He stopped upon seeing a cat sitting behind what could only be the Eternal Sword. The cat lay down and started playing with the sword, purring very loudly. Forcystus smirked. It would be too easy to get the Eternal Sword for Yggdrasil.

As he approached, the cat looked up and growled. Forcystus smiled a little and bent down to grab the sword…

"YEOWCH!" he shrieked. The cat had grabbed his hand and dug his claws in. When he was sure Forcystus would be unable to shake him off, he started biting.

Forcystus used his mechanical arm in an attempt to knock the cat off. The cat, seeing it coming towards him, immediately let go. It picked up the sword in its mouth and ran off.

Forcystus stared after it for a moment then, deciding not to mention this to anybody, walked off.

Lloyd anxiously flew to Mizuho. As he landed, someone familiar ran up to him.

"Lloyd! Why are you here?" asked Orochi.

"Orochi, I need to see Sheena. I need Sheena to summon Origin for me. The Eternal Sword is missing, and Origin should know where it is," said Lloyd, slightly out of breath.

"I understand. We can't allow Mithos to retrieve it at all costs. Sheena is in the Chief's house with her grandfather and Tiga," directed Orochi.

"Thanks," said Lloyd as he ran to the Chief's house. He knocked on the door.

"You may enter," came the sound of Tiga's voice from inside. Lloyd immediately entered.

"Lloyd! It's really good to see you," exclaimed Sheena, until she saw the look on Lloyd's face. "What's wrong?"

"The Eternal Sword is missing. I need you to summon Origin," Lloyd said, getting bored from having to repeat himself.

Sheena nodded, "Alright. I call upon the king of the Summon Spirits. I summon thee, come, Origin!"

Origin appeared. "What is it?"

"The Eternal Sword is missing, and I need to find it before Mithos does," said Lloyd for the umpteenth time.

"Very well," said Origin. Instantly Lloyd saw where the sword was. It was kind of weird. He was still in Mizuho, but was looking at Triet. Lying in the sun was a cat taking a nap. Next to it was the sword. The image faded.

"Thanks, Origin," Lloyd turned towards Sheena. "I'd better get going before someone else finds it."

"Let me know what happens," said Sheena, watching as Lloyd pulled out his wings and flew away. "I wonder how the cat even got the Eternal Sword?"

Lloyd looked at the cat lying asleep at his feet and wondered the same thing as Sheena. Shrugging, he reached down to pick up the sword. Just then, the cat yawned and stretched, opening its eyes. It looked up at Lloyd sleepily. Lloyd reached down to pet it.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Lloyd clutched his bleeding hand.

A person near him laughed. "Anyone who has bothered that cat as been scratched or bitten. I would just leave him alone if I were you."

Lloyd frowned. He was not about to give up, especially now that he had found the Eternal Sword. Thinking for a moment, he managed to come up with a plan.

"Does the kitty like swords?" Lloyd asked. He took a Knight's Saber from a nearby stall and set it next to the cat. While it was sniffing the new sword, Lloyd snatched up the Eternal Sword.

"I hope you're going to pay for that," said the shopkeeper warningly.

"Hey," said Lloyd, "It's still right here. You can just take it back."

The shopkeeper gave him a look. "I'm not suicidal."

Luckily for Lloyd, he was saved having to think of how to get the Knight's Saber back from the cat. The cat gave it one last sniff then walked away, its tail in the air. Lloyd picked up the Knight's Saber and handed it back to the shopkeeper. As he exited Triet, he thought, _For some reason I don't think that's the last I'll see of that cat…_

How right he was. Far off, at the Asgard ranch, Kvar was about to get a big surprise…

MSS: And… done!

Sheena: Please review.

MSS: Yeah, even though this probably wasn't the greatest of chapters. I have a great idea for the next one, though.

Zelos: And remember, no flames.

MSS: Though if anyone has any advice, I'd love to hear it.


	2. Kvar

MSS: I'm back! And here's Sheena with the list of stuff I forgot to mention last chapter.

Sheena: There will be spoilers, so read at your own risk. Also, even though this happens after the game, all the dead people are randomly alive, Palmacosta and Ozette are randomly rebuilt, and Derris Kharlan for some reason is still there. In other words, it hasn't moved.

MSS: Thanks. Anyways, I will now blackmail Zelos into doing the disclaimer.

Zelos: No you won't. But I'll take a bribe.

MSS: (holds up picture) Remember this?

Zelos: Uh, Master Summoner Sheena does not own ToS, but she does own Stanley, Ted and Oreo.

MSS: By the way, I'm too lazy to add lines, so I'm just going to use Os. Okay?

Sheena: Please read.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: Lord Yggdrasil, I Present To You This… Nooooooo!

Kvar was in a really good mood. He had finally finished the Angelus Project. He now had one cruxis crystal ready to be presented to Lord Yggdrasil. Kvar felt there was no way he could not be promoted to being the leader of the five Desian Grand Cardinals now. He gave the small blue ball which guaranteed him a promotion one last glance before putting it in a small box and locking it in his desk drawer. He then left for somewhere.

How was he to know a pair of green eyes was watching him?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oreo climbed out of the empty trash can he had hid in. He knew ballie when he saw it (ballie is a small blue ball my cats play fetch with).

He jumped on Kvar's desk and looked down at the drawers. Kvar had put it in the middle drawer. So Oreo stuck his paw in the handle of the first drawer and pulled out, opening it. Jumping in, he went to the back of the drawer and climbed into the middle one (my cat has actually done this). From there he knocked the lid off the box and picked up "ballie" in his mouth. With a satisfied purr he climbed out of the drawer and, pausing only to knock it shut, slipped out through an open vent.

Oreo exited the ranch and left for the city he could just make out on the horizon. He hoped someone there would throw "ballie" for him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kvar was ready to give the cruxis crystal to Yggdrasil. Entering his office, he had a bad feeling, but ignored it. _After all these years I've finally completed the Angelus Project. Nothing can go wrong. It's just my imagination._ He unlocked the drawer and pulled out the box. Somehow Oreo had gotten the lid back on it. Wanting one last look, he opened the box, only to see the cruxis crystal gone.

"Nooooooo!" he cried. Dashing to the security room, he thrust aside Ted, who was having a coffee break. Kvar frantically played back the tape of what happened after he left his office.

He watched in shock as a cat easily stole the cruxis crystal.

"What the?" said Ted quietly. Kvar had forgotten he was there.

"What?" asked Kvar.

"A random cat just popped out of an air vent," reported Ted. He was quickly thrust aside by Kvar.

"It's heading towards Luin. If I hurry, I can recover the cruxis crystal and still be on time at my meeting with Lord Yggdrasil," planned Kvar. He then tore out of the room. Ted watched him as he left.

"I knew he shouldn't have had all that sugar in his coffee," Ted said while slowly shaking his head. "It always makes him act strange."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A little boy looked at the small blue ball at his feet. It had just been dropped there by a cat who was now giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Awww, do you want me to throw this for you?" he asked as he picked up the ball. As he threw the cruxis crystal, Kvar arrived.

Everything went into slow motion. The cruxis crystal soared over Lake Sinoa. Kvar dived towards the lake, momentarily forgetting he couldn't swim. Oreo skidded to a halt, barely avoiding falling into the lake. Kvar reached for the crystal but missed, and plunged into the lake. He watched in despair as a fish shot out of Lake Sinoa and caught the cruxis crystal in its mouth. It slowly landed in the lake.

Abruptly time went back to normal. That was when Kvar remembered he couldn't swim.

"Help! Somebody! I can't swim!" he yelled. By this time a huge crowd had gathered on the shore and was watching. The mayor abruptly arrived on the scene.

"He's a desian. Just ignore him and go back to your daily lives," ordered the mayor. The crowd slowly dispersed.

Kvar was just about to give up hope when Stanley walked by. Stanley for some strange reason felt sorry for Kvar, so pulled him out and continued walking.

Kvar sighed and braced himself for Yggdrasil's wrath.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An angel commander escorted Kvar into Yggdrasil's throne room. Yggdrasil eagerly looked up. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the cruxis crystal Kvar had said he was bringing.

"Ah, Kvar, there you are. Where is the cruxis crystal?" asked Yggdrasil, struggling to control his eagerness.

"Um, there's a little problem. You see, it was, um, stolen?" said Kvar nervously.

Yggdrasil was shocked beyond words. For a few minutes he just stared at Kvar in complete shock. As the shock faded, it was replaced by anger. Anger at Kvar for failing once again. "Kvar, you have failed me too many times. Clearly you do not deserve the title of Grand Cardinal. Therefore, I am demoting you back to being a common soldier. Let me see, Stanley showed promise, so he shall be promoted to your position. You will also be transferred to Forcystus' ranch. I have nothing more to say to you. Leave."

Kvar silently left. Already he was planning how to get promoted again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The fish had swum all the way to sea. It saw some bait. Even though it knew to bite the worm meant death, it couldn't resist it. But as it swam to the surface, the cruxis crystal moved from the front of its mouth to in its throat. The fish choked and died, rising to the surface. The deed done, the cruxis crystal rolled back to the front of the mouth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd had somehow managed to convince Kratos to go on a fishing trip with him. They had taken the EC. Kratos was enjoying himself a little. Lloyd, on the other hand, was bored. He hadn't expected fishing to be boring.

Suddenly a fish rose to the surface. Its mouth opened. On the tip of its tongue was a cruxis crystal.

Lloyd and Kratos exchanged surprised looks with each other. Then, not noticing the fact the fish was dead, Lloyd said, "Well, if he wants us to have it, who are we to say no?"

With that Lloyd pulled the cruxis crystal out of the fish's mouth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching the whole scene on a projector, Kvar let out an anguished, "Noooooooooo!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MSS: I hope that chapter was good. Please review and give me your opinion.

Colette: Please, and I'm relay sorry for bothering you about it.

MSS: The more reviews, the faster the update. Also, I will take suggestions about who Oreo should rob next and what he should take. Also, any reviewers will receive a cookie.

Lloyd: Did someone say cookie?

MSS: No.

Lloyd: Aww, I thought you were giving out cookies.

MSS: Only to reviewers. But if I get five reviews, I'll give you a cookie.

Lloyd: Great! Please review so I can get a cookie!

MSS: We'll stop bothering you so you can write a great review.


	3. Colette

MSS: I'm back! Anyways, thanks to **freakyanimegal456**. I'll try my best to make it really good. Also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I give you all cookies! (Passes out cookies)

Lloyd: What about me?

MSS: Well, I do now have five reviews… okay.

Lloyd: Yum.

MSS: Today we have Presea doing the disclaimer. Presea?

Presea: …

MSS: Please?

Presea: …

MSS: I'll give you a cookie!

Presea: Master Summoner Sheena does not own ToS, but she does own Oreo.

MSS: Here's your cookie.

Lloyd: What are you waiting for?

Presea: Please read.

MSS: Wait, I almost forgot. When the story is told from Oreo's point of view, the animals will talk. Just warning everyone, in case someone has a problem.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oreo was starting to get bored with just robbing people. Then he came up with a brilliant idea. He could resort to kidnapping. To help himself decide who to kidnap, he started walking. Before he knew it, he was in front of Colette's house in Iselia. That's when he started to smirk. Right in front of him was Colette surrounded by three puppies.

While waiting for night to fall, Oreo went into the mayor of Iselia's house to take a nap. He helped himself to the food and water, and then settled on the bed. Fortunately, the mayor was at an important meeting at Palmacosta with the king of Tethe-alla, Neil, and the other village mayors.

When night finally fell, Oreo decided to leave a little present for the mayor of Iselia just inside his door. Smirking, because he didn't like the mayor, he left for Colette's house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oreo had been sitting outside of Colette's house for the past five hours. _Doesn't this girl ever sleep?_ he thought. She had been playing with her puppies the whole time. Just as Oreo was about to give it up as a lost cause, Colette finally stopped playing. He leaned closer to the window to hear what she was saying.

"Time for bed! We have to wake up nice and early tomorrow so I can dress you all up and we can have a tea party!" exclaimed Colette.

As Oreo heard this he shuddered. He no longer wanted to kidnap the puppies. He was thinking more on the lines of rescuing them. He watched Colette go up the stairs and turn off the light. It was just then he realized something. _Where are her parents?_ Shrugging this off, he opened the door, WHICH WAS UNLOCKED.

The puppies inside perked up. Oreo quickly calmed them, "I come in peace."

"Who are you?" asked the smallest, a girl.

"Well, who are you?" said Oreo back.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine!" demanded the biggest, a guy.

Oreo looked surprised. "I could have sworn I heard someone say that before."

"Oh, don't mind Sissy," said the middle-sized puppy, also a girl, "He's always imitating one of Colette's friends. It's this guy who dresses in red."

"Oh, him. I stole his pretty purple stick. But then he stole it back," said Oreo.

"Pretty purple stick? You mean the Eternal Sword?" asked the biggest, Sissy.

"If that's what it's called, yes," replied Oreo.

"It doesn't surprise me that you know that," said the smallest, "You're only obsessed with him."

"I didn't ask for you opinion, Magical Ribbon!" said Sissy angrily.

"Wait a minute. Before we do anything, what are your names?" asked Oreo.

"I'm Magical Ribbon," said the smallest.

"I'm Lemony," said the middle one.

"I'm Sissy," said the biggest.

"How did Colette come up with stupid names like those?" asked Oreo, so glad that Tori had named him Oreo.

"We're not entirely sure," admitted Lemony, "But I think it has something to do with the fact that while she was naming us, Colette was drinking lemonade, wearing a Magical Ribbon, and she thought Sissy was a girl. The names just kind of stuck."

"So why have you come?" asked Magical Ribbon.

"I've come to save you from this imprisonment!" declared Oreo.

"Great!" shouted Sissy, "When do we leave?"

Just then, they all heard movement. A second later, a blonde came done the stairs.

"How about now?" asked Oreo, not wishing to be caught by Colette and loved to death.

"What's going on?" asked Colette, "Oh, a visitor! You look like you need a home. We can start with a bath, and a little dress, and a bed, and…"

As Colette continued, Oreo grew more and more frightened. Finally he said, "When I say now, run out the door as fast as you can."

The puppies nodded wordlessly.

"…And I'll love you forever and ever," finished Colette happily, "Come here you!" She reached for Oreo.

"NOW!" yelled Oreo. Immediately he and the puppies ran out the door.

Behind him, Colette let out an anxious cry, "Come back here! Bad kitty!"

Oreo had no intention of stopping. Instead he ran faster. Pretty quickly the sound of Colette pursuing them died away.

"Yay! We're free!" barked Magical Ribbon.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Oreo. To him, the escape was easy. Too easy. A few seconds later, his fears were confirmed.

"Look up there!" yelped Sissy, "its Colette!" Colette was following them using her wings.

"Sissy! Lemony! Magical Ribbon! Butterfly!" she called.

"Butterfly?" said Oreo, "How'd she come up with that?"

"Sometimes," said Lemony, "You just don't want to know."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sneaking into Lloyd's house, they decided to stay there the night, then sneak out in the morning before Lloyd woke up. Just before he fell asleep, Oreo thought, _Things will be different from now on. I know! I can train them to help me take things!_ With that thought, Oreo dosed off.

That morning, Dirk woke to find a puppy sleeping on him. Deciding to talk to Lloyd about adopting pets without telling him, he put out some food for them then sat down to wait for Lloyd to wake up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MSS: That's it! I hope its okay.

Colette: Am I really like that?

MSS: A little. But that's okay, we like you the way you are. Right guys?

Everyone else: Yeah!

Colette: Thank you.

Lloyd: Please review! Remember, all reviewers get a cookie!

MSS: Also, if you want a specific person to be robbed, let me know in your reviews. Thanks!


	4. Easter Bunny

MSS: Just for you, I have a special chapter for Easter. Also, it's kid safe. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed, your reward is a slice of my Mom's Easter cake!

Lloyd: It's really good.

MSS: There might be some OOC-ness, so I'm apologizing ahead of time. And **RoyalFanatic**, don't worry; I'll use your suggestion next chapter. Let's see, today the disclaimer will be done by… Kratos!

Kratos: Master Summoner Sheena does not own Tales of Symphonia.

Lloyd: Dad, try some of this cake!

Kratos: I must politely decline.

MSS: Come on, it's not like there's tomatoes in it! Anyways, please read.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sissy, Lemony, and Magical Ribbon turned out to be great as spies. Oreo had attempted to teach them to take things, but they didn't like stealing. Oreo had explained it wasn't stealing, but…

"I don't care what you call it," said Lemony, "Stealing is stealing. Period."

"I agree," said Magical Ribbon.

"Lloyd would never do that. So, I won't," Sissy said, posing as heroically as possible. Except he fell over since he was on his hind legs, causing Lemony and Magical Ribbon to laugh.

"All right, fine. Then, could you be spies?" asked Oreo.

"Spies? Why?" Lemony asked.

"Simple. I need to know when people are on to me. So if you guys eavesdrop on people, you can find out if they're setting a trap!" Oreo said convincingly.

"Sounds like it could be fun. I'll do it!" said Sissy.

"You'd just get bored," said Magical Ribbon.

"Why?" asked Sissy.

"Because Lloyd would," answered Magical Ribbon.

"Look, just because Lloyd is my hero, and I try to be exactly like him, doesn't mean I'd get bored," argued Sissy.

Oreo quickly broke up the fight about to start, "So you'll do it?"

"Why not?" said Lemony.

Little did they know what they were getting into…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later, the day before Easter to be exact, Mithos was in his castle, glaring at the captive before him. That captive was none other than the Easter Bunny. Standing nearby were Yuan and Kratos.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" whimpered the Easter Bunny.

"Why else? Because YOU never left me an Easter Egg Hunt!" yelled Mithos.

"But I did…" the Easter Bunny started to say, only to be interrupted by Mithos.

"No you didn't! All I wanted to do was save the world, my sister, and go on an Easter Egg Hunt. But you didn't let me. Crimes must be punished," Mithos said.

"Please, hear me out!" pleaded the Easter Bunny.

"Better not," advised Yuan, "He'll probably make up an excuse. Besides, he didn't even leave you a few chocolate bunnies."

"Only because you ate them all," said Kratos, so quietly that Yuan was the only one who heard him.

"Enough!" declared Mithos, "If I can't have an Easter Egg Hunt, then no one else can!"

"Mithos, please think this through. What would it accomplish by preventing the Easter Bunny from leaving gifts for the children?" asked Kratos, hoping to make Mithos see reason.

"I would get my revenge!" Mithos angrily spoke.

Kratos realized he was beyond reason. "Then I will have no part in this," he said, turning away and leaving.

Yuan stood there uncomfortably for about ten seconds, and then said, "I just remembered something I have to tell Botta." With that he followed Kratos.

Mithos stared after his two friends for a minute before returning his gaze to the Easter Bunny.

The Easter Bunny quailed, and then tried another plea, "At least let me explain why you never got an Easter Egg Hunt."

Mithos thought for a moment before answering, "All right."

"I did leave you an Easter Egg Hunt. However, someone came and took them all, along with all the candy," explained the Easter Bunny.

"What? Who?" Mithos asked, determined to find out.

"The people who took them are none other than Kratos and Yuan," stated the Easter Bunny.

"What!" demanded Mithos.

"If you don't believe me, ask them," said the Easter Bunny, hoping Mithos would let him go.

After a minute of thinking, Mithos picked up the Easter Bunny. Pulling out his wings, he left Derris Kharlan. He paused outside the Tower of Salvation, and then flew towards the Torrent Forest.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Having spied on Mithos, Lemony returned to Asgard. _We've got to stop this! _Asgard was where Oreo was currently holding headquarters.

Oreo was abruptly shaken awake by Lemony, who was yelling, "Oreo! Wake up! It's Mithos! He's trying to stop Easter!"

"What?" asked Oreo, not yet fully awake.

"Mithos has kidnapped the Easter Bunny to get revenge for him not leaving an Easter Egg Hunt," explained Lemony.

Oreo thought for a moment. Then, brilliance struck.

"Get Magical Ribbon and Sissy. I have an idea," said Oreo.

In a moment Lemony returned.

"Has Lemony told you about this crisis?" asked Oreo.

"Yes," said Magical Ribbon.

"Good. Lemony, did you see where Mithos was headed?" Oreo asked.

"It looked like the Torrent Forest," replied Lemony.

"All right. Lemony, take Sissy and go to the Torrent Forest. Try to rescue the Easter Bunny," ordered Oreo.

"And if we can't?" asked Sissy.

"Return here immediately so I can initiate Plan B," directed Oreo.

"We have a Plan B?" asked Sissy blankly.

"Of course," said Oreo, "I always have a Plan B."

Lemony nodded. "Okay, you can count on us to try our best." With that she and Sissy left.

"So, what am I going to do?" asked Magical Ribbon.

"Well, you are a pure white dog," stated Oreo.

"So?" asked Magical Ribbon, not sure where this was going.

"All we have to do is take one of those bunny costumes at Altamira. Then, you can wear the bunny ears and distribute Easter Eggs and candy to all the children!" Oreo said, getting excited.

"Okay!" said Magical Ribbon, grinning.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd's group had gathered at the request of Yuan and Kratos. Meeting at Zelos' mansion, they waited for Kratos and Yuan. Meanwhile they talked about Easter, since it was tomorrow.

"I can't wait for Easter! I love going on Easter Egg Hunts! Maybe the Easter Bunny will even give me a puppy!" exclaimed Colette.

"Hey Sheena," asked Lloyd, "Doesn't Mizuho have a special Easter tradition?"

"Um, yeah," said Sheena.

Raine immediately went into ruin mode, "Marvelous! Please explain it!"

Sheena was saved from Raine in ruin mode by Kratos and Yuan walking in.

"You're all here? Good," said Kratos.

"Why did you want to see us?" asked Lloyd.

"We need you to help stop Mithos," explained Kratos, "He kidnapped the Easter Bunny."

"No!" cried Colette, "First my puppies, now this!"

"How can we stop him?" asked Raine.

"I have a plan. First though, we need to find him," said Yuan.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oreo had arrived in Altamira. _I need to make this quick._ He saw one of the girls in bunny suits next to the hotel. She never stood a chance. Oreo lay down in front of her and started purring. Seeing him, she picked him up and petted him. Grabbing hold of her bunny ears, he jumped of her shoulder and ran out of Altamira. _That was quick._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mithos and the Easter Bunny were behind the waterfall in the Torrent Forest. Mithos noticed he was being watched by two puppies, though he didn't act like he noticed.

Lemony had come up with a simple plan. She would distract Mithos, and Sissy would help the Easter Bunny escape.

"Let's get this over with," she said. Then she ran up to Mithos and started to bark.

Sissy crept up to the Easter Bunny. "Quick, follow me!"

Just then, Mithos turned around. "Judgment!"

Miraculously, no one was injured. However, while the puppies were dodging the beams of light, Mithos snatched up the Easter Bunny and flew away.

"Now what?" asked Sissy.

"We report to Oreo. That is what he told us to do," explained Lemony.

"Let's hope Plan B works," said Sissy.

"Yeah," agreed Lemony.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oreo pulled out a basket of eggs. After explaining Plan B to the returning Sissy and Lemony, all four animals had decided it was their best bet. They felt that while they couldn't rescue the Easter Bunny they could at least save Easter. Sissy and Magical Ribbon were preparing the dye. It was actually pretty stupid of Magical Ribbon to be working with dye, since she is pure white. Or was, anyway.

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Sissy. He had accidentally knocked over a bowl of die. Magical Ribbon now had a big blue spot on her back.

"It's okay. I know it was an accident," said Magical Ribbon.

After about an hour of cracking eggs, all the while getting more and more dye on them, the four animals had five baskets of eggs. There were just a couple of problems.

"Um, how am I supposed to deliver all these to every village, town, and city? All in one night?" asked Magical Ribbon. Now not only did she have a big blue spot, she had smaller dots of various colors.

"I've already got a plan," said Oreo.

"Is it just me, or have you always got a plan?" asked Lemony.

"No harm in being prepared," replied Oreo.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" asked Sissy.

"Simple. You know those rabbits in the Iselia forest? They can help you," explained Oreo.

"Then why don't we just let them do it?" asked Sissy.

"Do you trust them?" asked Oreo back.

"Good point," said Sissy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloyd wearily collapsed on his bed. Everyone had spent the entire day searching for Mithos and the Easter Bunny. I was like he had ceased to exist. No matter where they looked, they couldn't find him. _Colette's probably crying herself to sleep. Maybe I should go cheer her up,_ thought Lloyd. No sooner had he thought that he fell asleep.

He was abruptly awakened by a loud smash. It sounded like something breaking. _Is it Dirk? No wait, he's at Altessa's house working with Altessa on something._ Lloyd got out of bed and struggled down the stairs, half asleep. Looking up, he saw what looked like a bunny running out of Dirk's house. _Wait a minute, bunnies don't run, they hop!_ To tired to chase after it, Lloyd turned and started back up the stairs, when he heard something cracking.

Lloyd looked down. Under his foot was an Easter egg.

That was the other problem with the Easter eggs. Oreo forgot to hard-boil them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Colette's angel senses alerted her to someone walking around in her kitchen. She had been crying into her pillow. Getting up, she quietly walked down the stairs. She watched as Magical Ribbon left a chocolate bunny on the table, and then left the house.

"Thank you, Magical Ribbon," said Colette quietly. As she went back to bed, she idly wondered why Magical Ribbon was multi-colored.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, George was reporting to Regal in the president's office at the Lezareno Company.

"It seems the Easter bunny managed to escape and leave the eggs for our annual Easter Egg Hunt. Business is running smoothly, except for one small problem," reported George.

"And what's that?" asked Regal.

"It appears part of on of our bunny costumes has been stolen. According to the employee, a cat snatched it off her head," said George.

"Lloyd mentioned something about a cat robbing people. I'll look into it," replied Regal.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mithos had let the Easter bunny go. Looking sadly around his castle, he wished he could go on an Easter Egg Hunt. Suddenly, in walked Kratos and Yuan.

"To apologize for our earlier actions, we have a surprise for you," announced Kratos.

"Here," said Yuan, holding out a basket containing Easter candy, "I'm sorry for eating all of yours."

Mithos smiled, "For me?"

"Yes," said Kratos, "Also, I have hidden Easter eggs all over your castle. Enjoy."

Yuan started to walk away, when everyone heard a loud crack. Looking down, Yuan saw he had stepped on a raw Easter egg.

"All right, who put this here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," started Mithos, "But whoever did, thanks!"

Eavesdropping on their conversation, even though they couldn't hear or understand her, Magical Ribbon said, "You're welcome."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MSS: So was it good? This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so please tell me what you think of it. And also, from me and the Tales of Symphonia cast…

Everyone: Happy Easter!


	5. Raine

MSS: And today's victim is… uh, hi Raine.

Raine: Who?

MSS: Um, hey Yuan! Will you do the disclaimer?

Yuan: Fine. Master Summoner Sheena does not own Tales of Symphonia, but she does own Oreo, Lemony, Sissy, and Magical Ribbon.

MSS: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to **RoyalFanatic** for coming up with this idea.

Raine: Why won't you tell me?

MSS: Um, please read!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: Whoa, someone likes Raine's cooking!

Raine and Genis were eating the dinner Raine had cooked. Yes, Raine. Genis was picking at his food, hoping he could slip away when Raine wasn't looking.

"Genis," scolded Raine, "I don't care how bad it tastes, just eat it."

"Remember the time you food poisoned Kratos?" asked Genis, "I'm sure you don't want it to happen to me."

"Don't worry, if you get poisoned I'll cast Recover on you," reassured Raine.

"I'm not convinced," said Genis.

Genis was saved from both his sister and her food when a black cat with a white stripe around its neck walked in and climbed up on the table next to Genis' plate. It gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You want it?" asked Genis, "You can have it!"

"Genis! You can't just give your dinner to a random cat that walks in!" scolded Raine.

Before either of them could do anything, the cat ate everything on Genis' plate. It then started eyeing Raine's plate.

"Wow Raine. Some actually likes your cooking," said Genis sarcastically. He was promptly smacked by Raine. She then turned to the cat.

"Would you like some more?" she asked sweetly.

"Meow," said the cat.

"I'll go get some more for you," said Raine as she walked to the stove.

Genis looked suspiciously at the cat. Something didn't feel right. He watched the cat as it jumped onto Raine's desk and sat down. As it looked at the object on the desk, it started purring.

"Meow?" said the cat, as though it was asking what was on the desk.

Raine looked up, "Oh, that. I found that in what was left of the Triet ruins. It appears to be a ceremonial wand."

The cat abruptly picked up the wand in its mouth and ran out the slightly open door. Raine went instantly into ruin mode.

"Get back here!" she screeched, running after the cat. Genis watched in disbelief, before he burst into laughter.

"That cat had better be quick. When Raine's in ruin mode, she can even outrun the rheairds!" said Genis. After a minute of thought, he decided that this would be the best time to make his escape. _I'll go to Lloyd's house. Hopefully I can eat dinner there._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in Altamira, Regal was about to receive a huge surprise. He was doing some paperwork when suddenly in came a puppy. It was multicolored and wearing bunny ears.

"Woof!" said the puppy, getting Regal's attention.

Regal bent down over the puppy and noticed a note attached to it. He read the note out loud, "We're sorry for taking this. To make up for it, we're giving you the rest of our Easter eggs."

Regal looked up to see two more dogs entering, carrying a basket between them. Inside it was three eggs.

"Thank you," said Regal as he removed the note and bunny ears. He then took the basket. Immediately then dogs ran barking to the elevator. It shut and carried them down. That was when Regal thought, _How did they learn to operate an elevator?_

Regal then pulled an egg out of the basket. _It shouldn't hurt to eat one._ He carefully cracked the egg on his desk. That was when he realized something was wrong. He hurriedly pulled out a napkin from nowhere and tried to mop up the yoke that was getting all over his paperwork.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Genis knocked on the door to Dirk's house. Inside was pitch black. _I hope somebody's home._ He was surprised by someone opening the door.

"Lloyd! I thought no one was home!" said Genis.

"Genis! Good timing! I just taught Kratos to make Dwarven Pot-luck Surprise!" exclaimed Lloyd excitedly, "Come on in!"

"Thanks," said Genis as he walked in. Lloyd quickly lit up the room, revealing Kratos next to the stove. Lloyd pulled out an extra plate and spoon and gestured for Genis to sit. Pretty soon all three were seated and eating. Genis was glad that someone (probably Kratos) had had the sense to add in some actual food.

"So, why are you here? And where's Raine?" asked Lloyd. Genis quickly explained all that took place.

"So, the kitty strikes again. Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Lloyd, ruefully thinking of his past experiences with Raine and ruins.

"I don't know. I think I'll go after him. Do you have a rheaird I can borrow?" Genis said.

"Sure!" answered Lloyd, "But first, I want to use the Eternal Sword to see where the kitty is. You'll have trouble finding him on your own."

"Thanks," said Genis.

Lloyd got the Eternal Sword out, "Alright Origin, you know what to do."

Abruptly they saw the cat outside the Sylvarant Base. The picture faded.

"I guess that's where you should look," said Lloyd.

"Good luck," added Kratos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oreo looked up at the door leading into the Sylvarant Base. _This looks like a good place to hide. All I need to do is find a way to open this door._ Oreo shook his head to clear his mind. Since the wand was still in his mouth, that was shaken too. All of a sudden, the wand glowed red. It got brighter and brighter and then shot out of the wand to the door. The door silently opened. _Oh. That's what it does._

Oreo heard Raine approaching fast, so lost no time in going in. He ran through the rooms. As he ran, he heard an alarm going off. _Must have been that wire I tripped over._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuan looked up from his desk at the sound of the alarm. _What now?_ Botta burst into the room and looked at Yuan. His face said What do I do? Yuan gestured for Botta to follow him and walked into the hall.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oreo was cornered. He was in the room where Lloyd had hid in the beginning of the game. Raine slowly advanced on him, still in ruin-mode. At that point Yuan and Botta burst in, looking curiously from Raine to Oreo. Oreo did the only thing he could. He dropped the wand into the gap Lloyd hides in and ran for his life.

"Noooo!" yelled Raine as she leapt into the hole, catching the wand. At that point Genis walked in.

"Raine! Are you okay? What happened to the cat?" asked Genis. Raine ignored him. She had hearts floating over her head as she looked at the wand.

"She appears to be fine," said Yuan.

"Would you two please leave? You're disturbing our work," said Botta.

Raine looked up, "Of course. Sorry about this." With that, Raine and Genis left for Iselia.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Oreo was sitting in the Triet desert, watching the Sylvarant Base. He had noticed something shiny on Yuan's hand, and Oreo loves shiny things. _Must… have… shiny…_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MSS: It's kinda short, but I can't think of anything else to add. Anyway, look forward to chapter six, in which Oreo takes Yuan's ring!

Raine: You're lucky he left after the disclaimer.

MSS: Um, if anyone knows how to do the Falcon's Crest, could you please leave it in your reviews? The only way I've heard to do it is press circle + x + square, but I don't know what 'square' is. Could someone please help me out?

Genis: Please review!


	6. Yuan

MSS: Yay! I'm back! Sorry I was gone for so long everyone. I was grounded off Fanfiction. But now I'm back! And thanks to everyone who said how to do the Falcon's Crest. I've tried it and I think it looks cool. And yes, I do have a gamecube. Guess what? My birthday is only in 10 days!

Lloyd: You're all excited.

MSS: Yeah, my sister is hinting she might have gotten me the Tales of Symphonia soundtrack.

Raine: Master Summoner Sheena does not own ToS, flashlights, fuse boxes, or the thunder she just heard.

MSS: It's supposed to Raine tonight. Get it? Rain, Raine?

Raine: It's not very funny.

MSS: It is when you type it completely by accident.

Raine: Please read.

* * *

Chapter 6: No… Not Again… Martel…

_Shiny... must have shiny…_

Oreo could stand it no longer. Glancing about to make sure he wasn't being watched, he crept into the Renegade Base through the door someone had left open.

Being careful to not set off any alarms, he snuck through the silent and dark halls.

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" demanded Yuan impatiently.

"Sorry. My candle just went out again," explained a Renegade.

"I told you we should have bought flashlights," said Botta nervously.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," said Yuan.

"Maybe… a little…" Botta trailed off.

"Haven't you found the fuse box yet?" Yuan demanded for the tenth time.

* * *

Oreo paused, hearing movement in the next room.

"I've found it sir!" a voice sounded from the room. A moment later, the lights came on.

Oreo ran down the hall and ducked into a room. Glancing around, he noticed he was in an ornate office. Oreo padded through another door. He was now in what looked like a bedroom. He ducked under a bed to wait.

* * *

The Renegades weren't the only ones still up. Back at Dirk's house, Genis was explaining to Lloyd and Kratos what had happened.

"…then they told us to leave. I looked around for the cat, but it had vanished," finished Genis.

"You know, if this keeps happening, it's going to become a problem," said Lloyd.

"It's late. We can talk more about this in the morning," said Kratos.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Lloyd," said Genis as he left.

* * *

Oreo crept out from under the bed. The person in it had finally fallen asleep. Oreo carefully lept on top of the bed. Walking lightly, he reached Yuan's hand. Using his claws he gently removed the ring and slid on another made of his fur, which he had made while waiting. He then left to find someplace where he could play with his 'shiny.'

* * *

In the morning, as he was taking a sip of his morning coffee, Yuan glanced down at his hand…

* * *

Everyone was again meeting at Zelos' mansion to discuss what to do about Oreo. Just then, Yuan burst in.

"Yuan! What are you doing here?" asked Zelos.

For an answer Yuan simply held out his hand. On the palm was a ring woven of black and white fur.

Colette picked it up. "A ring?"

"So, the cat strikes again," said Kratos.

"You're not the only one who's been robbed," said Genis.

"I'm not?" asked Yuan.

"Yeah. There's a cat who's been taking people's stuff. I hear even Kvar's been robbed," explained Lloyd.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get your ring back," promised Colette.

They sat down and started working on a plan.

* * *

Oreo stopped in front of a huge tree, the biggest he had ever seen. _This looks good._ He then settled down and started playing with the ring.

Out of nowhere a woman with green hair appeared in front of him. Oreo quickly lay down on top of the ring.

"I've been watching you," the woman said simply. Oreo pretended he was asleep.

"I've watched you since you first arrived." Martel knelt next to Oreo. "Do not be afraid to talk to me. I can understand you."

"Am I in trouble?" Oreo opened his eyes.

"No. Actually, I think it's kind of funny. And really, Kvar did deserve it. But I want you to be more careful about what you take. That ring is very important to Yuan. I'd like you to return it," said Martel.

"Okay. I'm sorry," said Oreo.

"Am I the one you should be apologizing to?" asked Martel.

"I'll apologize to Yuan too," promised Oreo.

"Good," Martel suddenly smirked. "By the way, have you heard of my brother, Mithos? Or maybe you know him as Yggdrasil."

"The guy who kidnapped the Easter Bunny?" asked Oreo without thinking.

"He what!" demanded Martel.

"But my friends and I saved Easter," said Oreo quickly.

Martel nodded, "Good. He's really in for it now." She glanced at Oreo. "I have a job for you. I want you to take something for me. Do you feel up to it?"

"Of course! What do you want me to take? Do you have a plan?" asked Oreo.

"The plan is…" Martel began.

* * *

Lloyd's group and Yuan were walking down a path in the Torrent Forest. Yuan was getting more and more depressed with each step. Out of nowhere appeared Martel and Oreo.

"Martel?" asked Yuan, scarcely believing his eyes.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Oreo," stated Martel.

"So that's his name," murmured Sheena. Oreo meowed.

"Oreo says he's sorry about the trouble he's caused you," translated Martel. "Here is your ring." She handed Yuan his ring. They gazed at each other for a moment, the silence speaking louder than words. Suddenly they kissed.

"Awww," said everyone, even Oreo. The kiss ended.

"Let's go. We have a lot of work to do." Martel and Oreo turned away.

"Wait!" called Colette, running after Oreo and Martel, who were leaving. "What about Lemony, Sissy, and Magical Ribbon?"

Oreo meowed.

"He says you must first agree to stop playing dress-up and holding tea parties with them," Martel paused, "Isn't tea bad for dogs?"

Colette's eyes grew wide in horror, "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Oreo meowed again.

"He says he'll try to convince them. But first he wants to finish his mission," explained Martel.

"What mission?" asked Raine.

"I think you'll find out soon enough," said Martel knowingly. She and Oreo then disappeared.

"Why won't she tell us? Now I really want to know!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Martel has her reasons. If she says we'll soon find out then we'll soon find out," said Yuan.

"I wish I knew now," said Lloyd, gazing up at Derris Kharlan in its orbit.

* * *

That night, while Mithos was sleeping, Martel gazed around his room, making sure everything was perfect. It was. She turned to the Angel Swordian (sp?) she had bribed and nodded. The Angel Swordian smiled and hid a camera in her pocket. Martel picked up Oreo and teleported out of Derris Kharlan.

* * *

MSS: Cliffhanger!

Sheena: What did Martel have Oreo take from Mithos? What is the Angel Swordian supposed to take a picture of? Find out these answers and a bunch more next chapter!

MSS: And the chapter after that will be Oreo robbing Regal.

Sheena: Please review!

MSS: Think of it as an early birthday present to me.


	7. Mithos

MSS: Thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday! As thanks, I have a long chapter for you! At least, I think it will be long…

Genis: It should be long. You already have about five pages.

MSS: It better be long. Anyways, this will be my last update for awhile. I'm going on a three week road trip. Joy.

Genis: Master Summoner Sheena doesn't own ToS or Barbie. But she does own Oreo and his brother Pig.

MSS: That's right; Pig is making a guest appearance in this chapter.

Oreo: Growl.

MSS: He's mad because he's jealous of Pig.

Oreo: Growl.

MSS: Um, read the story before Oreo attacks me.

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm Gonna Kill That Kitty!

Mithos walked again to his closet. Empty. He looked in his dresser. Empty. _When my sister gets mad, she really knows how to make me suffer_. Sighing he reread the note she had left him.

Dear Mithos,

By this time you will have discovered your clothes are gone. I decided to be nice and provide you with something to wear, NOT that I think you deserve it.

Your Loving Sister,

Martel

_How could she do this to me?_ The note was pinned to a swimsuit. A BARBIE swimsuit. Mithos seriously considered destroying them. But they were all he had. He was not going to wear his pajamas all day.

* * *

Mithos stepped out into the hall. Immediately there was a click and a flash. Mithos tried to see where it came from. There was another click and flash. Mithos spotted an Angel Swordian with a camera.

"Click! Flash!" went the camera.

Furiously Mithos sprang at the Angel Swordian, who continued taking pictures.

"Goodbye. Judgment!" shouted Mithos.

The angel quickly flew off, unharmed.

Mithos returned to his room, grabbed a sheet, and wrapped himself in it. _Now to find my clothes. Martel wouldn't have taken them. She refuses to steal. Someone else had to. I know! Lloyd. This time he's gone too far._

Mithos teleported himself out of Vinheim.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock!

Mithos sat on the nearby bench while he waited for Lloyd to answer the door. He glanced around. In this part of the world it was barely sunrise.

Mithos knocked again. _What's taking Lloyd so long?_ He sat down on the bench to wait.

* * *

Four hours later Mithos sat back down after banging on the door for the 4,952 time. Getting an idea, he flew up to Lloyd's window.

"Irving! Get out here! I want to speak with you!" shouted an angry Mithos. He landed on the ground and kicked the door. Fortunately Dirk had made the door very sturdy.

A couple minutes later a half-asleep Lloyd answered the door with a big yawn.

"What do you want?" he asked sleepily.

"Irving! I demand you return what you took!" demanded Mithos.

Lloyd rubbed his eyes, "Look, I'm not giving you the Eternal Sword, okay… hey, are you wearing Barbie swimming trunks?"

Mithos glanced down in surprise, then realized the sheet was gone. He then remembered leaving it on the bench. He quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around himself. Lloyd smirked.

Mithos glared at Lloyd, "Just give me my clothes back!"

Lloyd blinked, "Your clothes?"

"Yes, my clothes. Someone took them and I want them back!" said Mithos.

"Okay, one minute," said Lloyd as he went inside. In a minute he was back out.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Mithos. For an answer, Lloyd pulled out a camera.

"Now, Origin!" he shouted. Origin appeared and created a breeze. It blew the sheet off Mithos. Lloyd took a picture.

"Irving…" said Mithos dangerously.

"What? I just thought you'd want a picture to remember this by," explained Lloyd.

"…" said Mithos as Lloyd handed him the camera.

"Look, I didn't take your clothes. But I think I know who did. You see, there's this cat running around stealing people's things. He might have taken your clothes," suggested Lloyd.

"… thank you," said Mithos. He teleported away.

A guy ran up to Lloyd, "Here's your newspaper."

The guy then ran off to deliver the other newspapers he had. As Lloyd walked back into Dirk's house he unrolled the newspaper, The Symphonian Daily. Glancing at the headline, he burst out laughing.

"What is it?" asked Kratos, who had just sat down at the table and missed the whole Mithos scene. Lloyd tossed the newspaper to him.

"Mithos is on the front page! It would be so cool to be on the front page! I wish I could be," said Lloyd.

"You were, after you reunited the worlds," reminded Kratos.

"Oh yeah," remembered Lloyd, "I bet Mithos is all happy."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Kratos, looking at the picture.

It was Mithos wearing that swimsuit.

* * *

Oreo was meeting with his brother Pig.

"So, why did you want too see me? I'd better not miss lunch," said Pig.

"I stole Mithos' clothes as a favor to Martel. However now he's going to be after me. I need you to distract him long enough for me to hide his clothes," explained Oreo.

"That sounds dangerous," said Pig.

"Yes, it is," said Oreo.

"It'll cost you," hinted Pig.

Oreo sighed, "If you go to the University at Sybak they have a cafeteria that serves almost everything."

"Deal!" shouted Pig. He turned and ran for Sybak as fast as he could. Oreo shook his head.

"He really needs to go on a diet," commented Oreo. He looked at Mithos' clothes. "Now where to hide these…"

* * *

Mithos had sent out angels to look for the cat. One had just returned.

"I've located a cat in the Sybak cafeteria," he reported.

"Thank you," Mithos nodded, then teleported.

The angel looked where Mithos had just been.

"But… the cat didn't have any clothes with him…"

* * *

Oreo arrived at the Yggdrasil Tree. Martel was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" she asked. For an answer, Oreo dropped a newspaper in front of her.

Martel laughed, "He looks like he's ready to kill someone. And how did your meeting with your brother go?

"After telling him the Sybak cafeteria existed, he agreed," said Oreo.

"And where did you hide my brother's clothes?" asked Martel.

"I decided to hide them where least expected. In a random angel's closet," said Oreo.

"All right. I'm going to go rescue your brother. You find someplace safe and stay hidden, okay?" said Martel.

"Good luck with that. It's almost impossible to drag Pig away from food," warned Oreo.

"I think I can handle it," said Martel. She disappeared. Oreo turned and left.

* * *

Mithos appeared out side the Sybak cafeteria. Making sure the swimsuit was hidden, he walked in.

Inside, there was a crowd of shocked people. Shoving through them, he saw a cat. Eating.

"That's his fifth plate," whispered someone behind him, "How can he eat so much?"

"Cat. I demand you return to me my clothes!" demanded Mithos.

The cat looked up for a second, then went back to eating.

"Did you not hear me? I said, give me back my clothes!" shouted Mithos.

The cat ignored him. Several people laughed. Mithos silenced them with a death glare.

"Give me back my clothes already!" Mithos picked up the cat and started shaking it. Bad idea. The cat scratched Mithos arm, then sliced at the sheet. The towel fell off.

With a yell Mithos dropped the cat and wrapped the sheet around himself. At that moment, Martel appeared, picked up Pig, and disappeared.

* * *

That night, Remiel opened his closet door. Mithos' clothes fell out. Mithos happened to walk by Remiel's room.

"Oh, snap," said Remiel.

Next thing he knew, he was flying for his life with Mithos casting Judgment over and over behind him.

* * *

Martel and Oreo watched the whole scene on a projector Oreo had 'borrowed'. They were laughing hysterically.

* * *

Kratos and Yuan were talking about the day's events. Lloyd had tagged along because he was bored and had nothing to do.

"See?" said Yuan to Lloyd, "I told you you would find out really soon."

Lloyd mumbled something under his breath.

* * *

In Forcystus' ranch, Kvar began to plan his revenge on a certain cat.

* * *

MSS: All right, it wasn't as long as I thought it would be.

Genis: What's Kvar up to?

MSS: You'll see. Anyways, I leave on the trip tomorrow, but I promise to update as soon as I get back.

Genis: Don't forget to leave a review! No review, no update.


End file.
